nocni_lowcyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jace Herondale
Jace Herondale (Lightwood) '- jest Nocnym Łowcą. Chłopak Clary. Biografia Wychowany przez Valentine'a miał ciężkie, ale miło wspominane dzieciństwo. Przez 17 lat żył jako Jonathan Christopher Wayland (zmarły za którego podawał się Valentine nazywał się Michael Wayland). Gdy Jace ma 10 lat Valentine pozoruje własną śmierć i podrzuca syna do rodziny Lightwoodów która adoptuje chłopaka i zostaje jego nową rodziną. Jace wychowuje się tam szczęśliwy i akceptowany. Tam po raz pierwszy poznaje dziecko w swoim wieku - Aleca. Przybrana matka Maryse nazywa go Jace, od pierwszych liter jego imion, przez co imię Jonathan odchodzi w niepamięć. thumb|238px|Drzewo genealogicze rodziny Herondale W wieku 17 lat Jace dowiaduje się że jego ojcem jest Valentine Morgenstern, co jednakże jest nieprawdą czego dowiadujemy się w trzeciej części książki " Miasto Szkła". Valentine był przyjacielem ojca chłopaka (Stephena Herondale'a, syna Inkwizytorki Imogen Herondale'a) i po śmierci jego obojga rodziców zaopiekował się nim ( wyciął z brzuch jego martwej matki) jako pan Wayland. Jace po wieści o tym załamuje się, jednak dzięki wsparciu ukochanej Clary Fray udaje mu się stanąć na nogi. Valentine oszukiwał Jace'a, nad jeziorem Lynn nawet go zabił, czego chyba on sam żałował. Na szczęście chłopak zostaje wskrzeszony przez anioła na prośbę Clary. Wcześniej jeszcze, Razjel zabija Valentine'a za jego poglądy, skrzywdzenie własnej rodziny i innych osób. Mimo wszystko Jace rozpacza po jego śmierci, gdyż był jego "ojcem". Za swoją rodzinę uznaje tylko i wyłącznie Lightwoodów. Pod koniec trzeciej książki, na przyjęciu z okazji wygranej bitwy, przyznaje ze Clary jest jego siłą i że bez niej nigdy nie dowiedziałby się na czym polega prawdziwa siła Nocnego Łowcy. Wygląd W książce Jace zostaje opisany jako szczupły, dobrze zbudowany i umięśniony 17 latek z długimi rzęsami, złotymi oczami i pięknymi blond włosami. Jego włosy pod wpływem światła słońca często wyglądają jak złote lub pod wpływem księżyce - srebrne. Ma dzięki temu przypominać jednocześnie lwa i anioła. Cechy charakteru Chłopak ten przez skomplikowane rozterki życiowe jest arogancki, sarkastyczny i zadufany w sobie. Jednakże najbliżsi wiedzą, co się kryje pod tym ciężkim, uczuciowym płaszczem. Jace rodzinnie nienawidzi kaczek. Otwiera się dzięki Clary, przy której rozumie, że "kochać znaczy niszczyć, a być kochanym znaczy być zniszczonym" jest nie prawdą. To takie przeświadczenie Valentine wpajał mu chcą zrobić z niego bezwzględnego wojownika. Uwielbia walki z demonami i akcję. Jest bezwzględny dla demonów, ale opiekuńczy i troskliwy dla rodziny. Zrobi wszystko, by im ocalić. Nie radzi sobie z tym, że musi tłumić uczucia do Clary, kiedy myśli, że są rodzeństwem. Relacje Simon Lewis Ich relacje nie były zbyt dobre, aczkolwiek starali się nawzajem utrzymywać przy życiu i czasami poświęcać się (jeżeli chodziło tu o Clary Fray). Rywalizowali ze sobą o jej względy, jednocześnie zazdroszcząc sobie nawzajem tego, czego nie posiadał drugi. Na początku serii wręcz się nienawidzili, później ich stosunki zaczęły się ocieplać. Mimo tak ogromnej zmiany, nie można nazwać ich najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Lucian Graymark Jace bardzo lubił i szanował Luke'a. Często również słuchał jego poleceń, ale nie zawsze. W pewnym stopniu uważał go za ojca udzielającego mu rad. Jocelyn Fairchild Jonathan nie miał bliższych relacji z kobietą. Gdy myślał, że on i Clary są rodzeństwem, nienawidził Jocelyn, za to, że nigdy nie próbowała go odnaleźć i chciała o nim zapomnieć. Nie był w stanie nawet podczas jej śpiączki do niej przemówić. Valentine Morgenstern Valentine próbował przeciągnąć Jace'a na swoją stronę wpajając mu, że jest jego biologicznym ojcem.Z początku Jace mu wierzył, jednak stopniowo zaczął domyślać się, że wcale tak nie jest. Po poznaniu prawdy, Jace udał się nad jezioro Lyn próbować powstrzymać ,,ojca" lecz ten go zabił. Jace przyznał, iż nienawidził człowieka, było mu go szkoda i zarazem go szanował. Isabelle Lightwood Przyszywane rodzeństwo uwielbiało się droczyć i obrzucać bardzo zaciętymi ripostami, jednocześnie było ze sobą bardzo związane i bardzo kochające. Izzy uważała, że Jace już nie raz uratował im skórę, że jest najlepszym Łowcą. Alec Lightwood Znają się od dziesiątego roku życia. Byli Parabatai. Jace nie miał pojęcia, że Alec się w nim podkochuje, więc ich relacje zostały w dobrym stanie. Byli bardzo ze sobą związani. Również uwielbiali się droczyć, oraz dokuczać Izzy lub Maksowi. Zostali przyjaciółmi już do końca i bardzo się kochali jako rodzeństwo. Nie ma na świecie takiej więzi jaka jest między nimi, zrobiliby dla siebie wszystko. Alec nie raz chronił Jace'a w trakcie spotkać z demonami. Mimo że Jace nie zawsze to okazywał zawsze się troszczył o Aleca, ufał mu najbardziej na świecie i kochał go bardzo mocno. Byli dla siebie najbliższymi osobami na świcie i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. '''Clary Fray ' thumb Od początku jest w stosunku do niej bardzo troskliwy i opiekuńczy. Dziewczyna go pociąga i przeraża, bo tylko ona potrafi go tak poruszyć. Jego pierwsza i największa miłość. Dziewczyna imponuje mu swą odwagą i zawziętością, oraz tym że miłość do rodziny ją wzmacnia, a nie osłabia. Przy niej otwiera się. Clary jest jedyną dziewczyną, na której mu naprawdę zależy, której opowiada o swoim życiu z ojcem. W chwili zagrożenia chłopak może myśleć tylko o tym, że może jej się coś stać. Przy niej Jace staje się bardziej ludzki i sympatyczniejszy. Izzy zauważa zbawienny wpływ Clary na Jace'a i mówi jej o tym po koniec I tomu. Uważał ją za ''Zakazany Owoc,'' gdy dowiedzieli się, że są rodzeństwem. Obydwoje bardzo to przeżywali. Nie raz mówili, że nie czują, że są rodziną, raz, że nie mogą ze sobą przebywać. W III tomie, gdy nad jeziorem Lyn Jace umiera, Clary bardzo rozpacza i postanawia poprosić Anioła Razjela o przywrócenie ukochanego do życia. Gdy Jace dostaje moc Niebiańskiego Ognia, okazuje się, że nie może dotykać Clary. Gdy już się tej mocy ,,pozbywa" spędza wiele czasu nadrabiając stracony ze swoją partnerką. '''Ciekawostki thumb *W filmie "Dary Anioła: Miasto Kości" w rolę Jace'a Lightwooda (Herondale'a) wciela się aktor Jamie Campbell Bower a w serialu Dominic Sherwood. *Jego największą miłością jest Clary Fray. *Jest leworęczny w książce, a w serialu praworęczny *Jego pomniejszym krewnym jest William Herondale, który podobnie jak on, bał się kaczek. *Tessa Gray (bohaterka "Diabelskich Maszyn"), i jej mąż Will Herondale, są jego praprapradziadkami. Jace and clary11.png JCB AND LC.jpg|Clary i Jace Jace cool.jpg 3lXH5.jpg Clary i Jace 2.jpg Jace 2.jpg Jace 3.jpg Tru.jpg Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy Kategoria:Nefilem Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Rodzina Herondale Kategoria:Rodzina Lightwood Kategoria:Dary Anioła Kategoria:Strony do poprawy Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania